I Love You Drabble
by I am Hottest Diadem
Summary: Bahkan, walaupun hanya melihat bayanganmu, air mataku jatuh. Air mata yang mewakili semua detail isi hatiku. Haruskah aku mengatakannya ! Mengatakan satu kata yang tak bisa lagi ku sembunyikan.  FF Drable


**Title : I Love You**

**Cast : Lee Taemin SHINee**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Drabble **

**Backsound : Taemin – I Love You PKL ****byulbam radio**

_**Nabbayo cham geudaeraneun saram**_

_**Heorakdo eopsi wae naemam gajyeoyo**_

_**Geu dae ddaemune nan himgyeoge salgoman itneun de**_

_**geu daen moreujanayo**_

Arrrrggghhh . . . . . . .

Teriakanku bergema di ruangan ini. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan kekesalanku, rasa sakit hatiku. Kenapa, kenapa harus kau ? Kenapa harus orang sepertimu yang kutemui. Kenapa harus orang sepertimu yang kusukai. Kenapa ?

Kenapa kau melakukannya ? Kenapa kau mengambil hatiku tanpa permisi. Kenapa kau merebut hatiku bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Kau melakukannya dalam diam.

Aku benar-benar tersiksa. Tersiksa dengan perasaanku sendiri. Rasa sakit karena merindukanmu. Rasa sesak karena memikirkanmu. Tapi, kau bahkan tak pernah tahu. Atau mungkin kau hanya berpura-pura tak tahu. Seenaknya saja mengabaikanku seolah aku tak ada. Semaunya mempermainkan hatiku seakan aku tak cukup pantas untuk bahagia .

_**Alayo naneun aniran geol**_

_**nungiljumankeum bojalgeot eobdangeol**_

_**daman gaggeumssik geujeo geumiso yeogi naegedo**_

_**nanwojul sun eobnayo**_

_**birok sarangeun anirado**_

Ya, tentu saja aku tak sebodoh itu, untuk tak paham dengan yang terjadi. Aku tahu, aku sadar. Bahwa aku memang tak ada apa-apanya bagimu. Bahwa aku tak cukup pantas, untuk sekedar terlihat di matamu. Bahwa aku tak cukup bernilai, untuk sekedar hadir di pikiranmu. Bahwa aku tak cukup berharga, untuk sekedar menetap di hatimu.

Tapi, tak bisakah sedikit saja kau menganggapku. Hanya sedikit, aku tak minta lebih. Tak bisakah, saat matamu menatap refleksi kehadiranku, bibirmu ikut melengkung membentuk senyuman untukku. Hanya senyuman, tak bisakah kau membaginya denganku !

Tak bisakah, saat pikiranmu menyadari ketiadaanku, wajahmu ikut berkerut mencemaskanku. Hanya sebuah kecemasan kecil, yang menandakan kau juga peduli padaku. Apa itu juga tak bisa?

Walaupun semua itu bukan karena cinta. Walaupun itu bukan pertanda kau menyimpanku dihatimu. Tak apa-apa, bahkan untuk sebuah alasan paling sederhana saja, aku sudah cukup senang.

_**Eojedo chaeksange eopdeuryeo**_

_**geudal geurida jamdeuleotnabayo**_

_**nuneul ddeoboni nunmule noga heuteojyeoitdeon**_

_**sirin geudaeirum gwa heotdoen baraembbunin nakseoman**_

Kau ada dimana saja. Saat aku sadar, saat aku terlelap. Tapi, semua ceritanya tetap sama. Kau tak pernah menganggapku. Bahkan, dalam mimpi pun, kau tetap tak mengindahkanku. Kau tetap mengabaikanku. Aku pun menangis, menangis dalam tidurku. Menangisi keadaanku yang menyedihkan, menangisi nasibku yang sungguh malang. Mencintai orang yang tak pernah memandangku. Menyayangi orang yang tak pernah mengenalku.

Tapi, saat aku sadar dan membuka mataku. Air mata ternyata mengalir membasahi wajahku. Namamu terukir jelas di kepalaku, bayanganmu membentuk imajinasi di hadapanku, senyumanmu mengukir jelas di hatiku. Tapi, lagi-lagi harapan untuk memilikimu itu menghilang, keinginan untuk memilikimu itu meluap, kalah dengan kenyataan, tak cukup kuat untuk menang dari keadaan.

_**Eonjenga hanbeonjjeumun dolahbwajugetjyo**_

_**haneopsi dwieseo gidarimyeon**_

_**oneuldo chama motan gasumseok hanmadi**_

Kumohon, berbaliklah. Berbaliklah sekali untuk menatapku. Berbaliklah sekali untuk menyadari kehadiranku. Berbaliklah sekali untuk membagi senyuman itu padaku. Untukku, untukku yang selalu disini. Untukku yang selalu menunggumu tanpa henti. Setiap hari, setiap waktu. Selalu.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Dalam hatiku, dalam pikiranku, dalam benakku, tersimpan satu kata untukmu. Satu kata yang setiap hari semakin menyiksaku. Satu kata yang memenjarakanku dalam bayanganmu.

_**Ijen neumonado naege iksukan**_

_**geuda**__**e**__** dwitmoseubeul barabomyeo**_

_**heureuneun nunmulcheorom soriepneun geumal**_

_**geudae saranghamnida**_

Bahkan, walaupun hanya melihat bayanganmu, air mataku jatuh. Air mata yang mewakili perasaanku. Air mata yang mewakili semua detail isi hatiku. Haruskah aku mengatakannya ? Mengatakan satu kata yang tak bisa lagi ku sembunyikan, karena dia menguras energi dan waktuku. Mengatakan satu kata itu hanya untukmu.

Saranghamnida.

Gudae saranghamnida.


End file.
